User blog:Silverpetal/The Story Of Silverpetal
Silverpetal was born on February fifth she was originally a unicorn but that all changed the day she joined Blogclan. She was shy around these new cats But quickly made friends. They made up a secret force that no one knew about. So dont tell anyone ok? its a secret. Then the wiki was made and she joined immediately and she sort of drifted from Blogclan itself. Her favorite part was the chat but then it was deleted. ANYWAYS in school she was awesome and even more awesome. But had a problem with defining the system. Like bringing candy to school and zoning out. Then she found out about Nightclan and everything changed AGAIN. They were under controled by the evil Starstar and she thought it was unfair so she.................DEFIED THE SYSTEM. Her and Dawnblaze and Hawksky stood up to her. She devised a plan she disguised herself as Kate Cary Blogclans leader and scared the socks off of Starstar. No one has seen her since. BUT HER RAIN OF AWESOMENESS DID NOT END THERE. She started whatching dr who which acullay happened before the Starstar thing but whatevs. Now she loves it and cant stop watching it. and she met Emeraldglare and it was AWESOME Then she joined Shadows within the clans and always rped there along with the Blogclan rp site. She made friends and was really awesome there as well. She made lots of Characters and it was great fun. Then one fateful night she was chatting and said “i want candy. yes at one forty one am im going to eat candy” she said and indeed ate candy. Then the SWAT team burst into her house and took her away for defying the system her last words were “TELL MY STORY.” Then she was taken away forever. the SWAT team took her to the President and told her that she now owned every cat in the world she was overjoyed and, defying the system hugged him. The security guards took her away again she broke free and then grabbed a fruit bowl. She threw it on the ground shouting “I WONT BE PART OF YOUR SYSTEM.” then the guards shot at her and she dodged each one in slow mo then she jumped out of the window shouting “TELL MY STORY.” When she landed she was on a motorcycle and a motorcycle hat landed on her head and she drove away. She almost hit a cat but the cat jumped on behind her and said “TRY AND CATCH US NOW SUCKAS.” she then drove to Vegas where she lost everything and then became a billionaire with lots of awesome stuff and a mansion so big you could get lost in it. She then met the Doctor and traveled to the future where she threw a party out the window. She then made a real party and everyone on Blogclan came but you don't know about that yet. Then she was invited to be in Doctor Who season 8 and she almost died. No really she had to be taken to the hospital cos she almost died.” After that incident she said yes and then threw another party out the window. Oh shoot my mom caught me. My mom: What are you doing? me: Telling my story. Mom: Why? me: Cos i was kidnapped by the boss man and bacame a billionare and...and Mom: ok well you make no sense Me: I KNOW Mom:....... TELL MY STORYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY :3 right so im just gonna go turn into a fox and run away now Category:Blog posts